Inventory
What is Inventory and Equipment? * Just like in most RPG/Questing games, there are sets of armor, weapons, jewelry, etc. This game is no exception to that concept. All your items, such as swords, armor, consumables and even hearts will be stored and managed through the Inventory tab. Where is Equipment Found? * Equipment can be found under the "Inventory" Tab of your GUI. * Each Zone of Adventure Mode drops different sets of items, with the exception being that you may find Forest Pendants in Zones other than just The Forest. Why is Equipment Important? * It may seem that the equipment isn't making a big difference in the beginning, but as you get into further Zones, the boosts they give and the extra buffs they have become vital to continuous progression. * Equipment is probably one of THE biggest keys to progressing further into the game. * Equipment can be dropped at various levels, the most common being level 0. They can be leveled up to 100 by clicking and dragging or by holding down the "D" key and left clicking on the desired item. ** Combining 2 of the same item will result in one of that item being given with a level equal to the sum of the 2 combined, plus one. But not over level 100 cause that's stupid. * Level 100 equipment has double the stats of its level 0 counterpart. Tips about Completion Sets: * In the "Item List" screen, that can be accessed by clicking it's button while in the "Inventory" tab of the game, it's possible to see not just a list of all items that you have discovered in the game, but also their "set bonuses (set completion rewards)", if, like most items, they have one. To keep track of what items you have completed, they will be highlighted in red on that list, and also be marked in green as "Maxxed" when you hover over it and read it's tooltip. Once an item is maxed, it will be always marked as maxed on the list, even if you throw it away to the trash. * Completion bonuses are definitely worth the extra time to go ahead and work towards them, as their bonuses are permanent and range between things like rewarding good amounts of EXP or powerful bonuses such as 5% decreased wait time for the respawning of enemies in Adventure Mode, also having in mind those bonuses usually multiply over all other bonuses you already have. Item List (Please use Classic Editor/Source Code to edit and preview) Set Items Not in Set Items Tips about the Infamous "Forest Pendant" * The Forest Pendant is a piece of jewelry that seems completely worthless... Little do you know, however, that it turns out it is probably one of the best items in the game. ** Leveling the Forest Pendant up to Level 100 requires 101 Forest Pendants (since it starts at Level 0). ** Once the Forest Pendant reaches Level 100, it Ascends into a... Level 0 Ascended Forest Pendant. ** In order to level up the Ascended Forest Pendant to Level 100 requires 101 Ascended Forest Pendants... which each in turn require 101 "Regular" Forest Pendants... (Now, don't freak out while reading that because as you progress into further zones the pendants will drop at higher levels). ** If your Ascended Forest Pendant reaches Level 100, it can Ascend again into a Level 0 "Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant." ** The Ascended Forest Pendant has a great max power and toughness amount on it but it's most rewarding features would be it's special boosts, drop chance and gold drop. Once you ascend the pendant to become the Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant it also achieves even more rewarding max stats as well as a third special boost of Magic Power Equipment Levels Yeah, they have levels. * To increase their level you need to merge same equipment. (Drag and drop or D + Click (see Shortcuts below)) * By upgrading the level of item, you raise the cap of stats.(see Item List). * Max level is 100. * When you reach lvl 100 on each items of a set you can be rewarded with bonus of completion (see Tips about Completion Sets and Item List). Inventory Shortcuts List of shortcuts that can be used while in the Inventory menu: ; 1/2/3 : Goes to inventory pages 1, 2 and 3, respectively. ; Right click : Quickly swaps the equipment clicked with those one equipped (Applies to similar equipped items). : For acessories, you use Q+Right Click for the first slot, W for the second and E for the third one. ; CTRL + click : Puts the targeted item to the trash / Activates consumable items (A busted copy of Wandoos 98, A number, Seed). ; Shift + click : Sets an item to "PROTECTED" mode. (Avoids an item to be accidentally thrown to the Trash (useful when you level up a boost)) Tips about protected items ; A + click : Autoboost, use available boost in inventory (not protected) to raise stats. ; D + click : Merge all similar items. Cool Formulas List of formulas used for calculating drops: ; Amount of seconds until a drop (statistically) : 1/(((chance of item/100)*((chance+100)/100)*(of SPECIFIC mobs that drop the item/of mobs in zone))/(it takes to kill mob+time))